Talk:Treasure Coffer
repop time i'd like to see someone add the repop time for coffers in this page. i don't know it myself my guess is 15 mins? I saw a coffer popped in Beadeaux and found another about five to six mins later, so I added the 5 min repop time. Please update the wait time for opening another and confirm 5 min repop. 01:51, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Treasure Caskets: Are they connected? I haven't opened a coffer in months. I just started SAM AF. Found the coffer in Ugg Temple. Opened it and got the "Illusion" message. Unimpressed, I came here to see what was up. I've been doing FoV for days, and getting blue and brown treasure caskets all the time. Are these in any way related? :They're absolutely unrelated. 17:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The same thing happened to me seven times today. I haven't popped a coffer or chest in weeks, and I went to Crawlers' Nest and farmed up a key for my RNG AF legs. I found a coffer and tried to open it, and it gave the Illusion message... The AF quest is definitely flagged, because I have the rest of the pieces, so that's not the problem. This glitched? -- Thecharger 18:14, 24 March 2009 (UTC) "Cooldown" time It's longer than 45 minutes, seems to be about 1 hour. And it's in-game timer, logging off would stop it. I got the "illusion" messages after being logged off for about 20 hours. Yaant 21:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I opened one coffer in Ru'Aun Gardens, then zoned into Ve'Lugannon Palace and found a coffer in there but got the "illusion" message so clearly the effect lasts across all zones. Paulcraig27 22:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I don't quite understand how this works. I was duo-ing in Kuftal, we both got a key and went to look for a coffer. My partner tried to open the coffer and it disappeared, saying "The coffer was but an illusion". Now, by the notes listed here it says that if you've recently opened a coffer (anywhere) that you won't be able to open one for an as of yet undetermined amount of time. Neither of us had opened a coffer at all today, so there must be something else to it. We waited a good hour before trying to open the coffer again, and once again it disappeared and gave him that message. Either it is glitched right now or there is something we're missing. Personally I think this is one of the stupidest things SE have changed in a long time. Making coffers fake? Why?! Sure, it's frustrating if you're after AF or whatever and someone beats you to it. But that's competition. It happens. How are you meant to know if the "cooldown timer" is up or not? Doesn't seem like we are able to. -- Orubicon 00:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Current status as of 14th Dec 2008 After being unable to open any coffers within the space of around two hours in Kuftal Tunnel, my friend called a GM. He explained the situation (see my comment above) and the GM told him that they've had many reports of people being unable to open coffers, so yes, this is glitched at the moment. Basically we were told that we'd have to wait for the problem to be sorted out and nothing can be done right now. Hope this info is helpful. -- Orubicon 11:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Funny thing happened to me in Kuftal Tunnel. I got a key from farming, so I decided to hunt down the coffer. When I finally found it, I traded the key to it only to get a message "The chest was but an illusion..." and then it vanished. Kind of weirded out, I tried again and found the coffer yet again, and upon trading the key, I again received the message of it being an illusion. Is this a new "game" SE has implimented with the update or am I just going crazy? --Soraia 21:52, 18 December 2008 (UTC) The same thing happened to me. I got a coffer key in Kuftal while farming a quest item (unrelated to coffer) and decided to go use up the key. I find a coffer, trade the key, and it disappears with the "illusion" message. I had not opened any other coffers in Kuftal all day long (or in any other zone, for that matter). I hunted down another coffer about 15 minutes later, and the same thing happened again. Fiorenzo 07:21, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Just had this happen to me in Beadeaux with a coffer sitting there. Tried using a Living Key to open it, but got the illusion message. It did not use up my key. At this point I'm thinking that there is probably a 'real' coffer that is on a 45-60 min timer (or whatever) that will spawn with treasure/gil in it if opened with a key or tool. However, there are probably coffers that spawn every 5 or so minutes, which are the illusion ones, that will give you that message. BUT, if you are opening that coffer for a quest, it should actually give you the key item. Basically, it seems to me that they didn't change the old way that coffers work, they just added in these fake coffers so that people can get quest items with a much MUCH shorter respawn. It may seem like you're getting ripped off, but think about it this way: under the old system, that coffer would not have respawned yet, AND you did not lose your key. Seems pretty good to me. --Kuldin 05:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I was farming down in Castle Zvahl Baileys for AF and Mage's Ballad II and I got two coffers within 35 minutes of one another. So I'm not understanding the cooldown people are experiencing of 45 minutes. My suspicious are you can open two coffers one after another in the same zone within 30 minutes. I don't think 45 minutes is the correct assumption at all. -- ZekkouAkuma January 9th, 2009 You didn't get the cool-down because you opened one for AF, the whole point of the modification was to make it easier to gain artifact armors/ quest items/ maps. Markii 17:54, 4 March 2009 (UTC) In an attempt to confirm this, I was hanging around Crawler's Nest and noticed a chest. I farmed lizards to get the key, then popped chest. I set a timer. I farmed until I got another key, then camped the second chest (which spawned 5 mins after I popped first). No-one but me was there, so no other chests were popped in this time period (as I camped the only one). It allowed me to open the chest after 35:41mins without an illusions message. This suggests, certainly if the chest is not 'interrupted' between spawns, that the cooldown is 30mins or less (30 mins seems sensible).Rry 13:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Popped a coffer in the 'Tree today with thief tools, tried to pop 3 more which turned out to be illusions, then 22 minutes after the first pop, we popped a 5th coffer with tools which turned out to be real. I think the cooldown time is a lot more random than people think --Thecharger 22:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Popped a coffer in "Monastic Cavern" by picking it, then went over to (about a 10-15 minute trek) The Boyahda Tree and picked one for my map. One more popped, someone else picked it, it was an illusion. Found another one about 10 minutes later, picked it and it was an illusion. Less than three minutes later the same one popped in the same spot and I opened it successfully. All within an hour's period of time from opening the Davoi coffer to the second success in the 'Tree. --Alde 04:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I hunted down a coffer in Ru'Aun Gardens today (with at least 1hr 30min past from my last coffer) and got the illusionary chest twice. The other night however, I popped 3 back to back to back in a 3 hour period (all of them giving me gil) so I'm a bit miffed at this point since it appears to be very inconsistant.--Khellendros 06:03, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :The cooldown doesn't just apply to you, but to everyone; if anyone opened a coffer in the 1hr 30mins since you last did, the cooldown timer resets.-- 07:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Then it would make more sense to clarify that the cooldown isn't a personal thing, but a collective thing. I would assume that from this it would make sense to state that any chest spawning between the "normal" 30 minute coffer spawns is made solely for maps and quest items (AF included).--Khellendros 23:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::This is already covered in the article: "if another player has recently opened one and did not receive either a map or item for a quest (such as Artifact Armor), you will be unable to open another coffer for a random amount of time ..."-- 00:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC)